Harry Potter and the Rise of a New Lord
by Dafaril
Summary: Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived. Lily and James are killed by DE's and Harry grows up with the Dursley's. Harry and Hermione grow up together and are bullied both before and during Hogwarts. They eventually turn dark...better summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary

_Summary_: Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry goes to live with his aunt and uncle after Death Eaters attack his parents when they are out. Harry and Hermione become neighbors when he moves into his aunt's house. They quickly become friends and are bullied by their classmates. When they go to Hogwarts, they are again picked on by the entire school with Neville and his gang, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender as the main instigators. After years of abuse, the two children start to turn dark. They also begin to retaliate to everyone. They have a strong disliking for authority. Major Weasley (except the Twins and Arthur, cause the Twins are too badass, and Arthur because he's too nice) and Dumbledore bashing

_Author's Note: _This is my first time writing a fanfics so please bear with me. I would like constructive criticism, but please do not hate on me. Also, I am completely American, and have no idea about the politics of Britain, therefore I will have all my subjects that are related to that, will be dealt with, with my American knowledge, so I'm sorry if I upset anyone, but I just don't feel like trying to learn it at this time. I will update when I can, but I probably will be inconsistent on the updates, other than that, please R&R, and have fun

Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary!

November 16, 1981

#12 Grimmauld Place

6:20 p.m.

James and Lily Potter apparated into the home of their dearest friend, Sirius Black. James was an in shape 6'2" wizard with hazel eyes, and messy black hair. Lily was a petite 5'7" woman with green eyes and long, red hair that reached down to her mid-back. With them was their one year old son Harry. He looked like a miniature James, but with his mother's eyes.

As they entered the large kitchen James shouted out, "Lucy! I'm Home!" Lily smacked his shoulder lightly as she giggled at his antics. She murmured something that sounded a lot like 'prat.' They heard someone walk down the stairs, and then the door opened as a tired looking Sirius stumbled into the room. "Hey Prongs, Emerald (Lily), what you need of old Padfoot?" Sirius asked as he slumped into the nearest chair. We were wondering if you could watch little Prongslet here, while the missus and I celebrate our anniversary." James replied sitting down himself. As they started talking, a house-elf came in and put several plates of various dinner items on the table. Sirius nodded, "Happy anniversary! Sure I'll watch the little squirt." Sirius dodged the roll that thrown at him by Lily and straightened up laughing. One second later he fell to floor yelping in pain as Lily's stinging hex hit his shoulder. James howled with laughter as he watched his friend roll around in pain.

"Merlin, Lily! That hurt!" Sirius whined as he climbed into his chair. "Oh shut up Sirius! You'll wake Harry up with all the noise your making," Lily chided as she conjured a small, wooden crib with green blankets. She gently placed her son in the crib and pulled the blankets up to his head. Leaning in, she kissed his little forehead whispering, "Goodnight Harry, be good for Padfoot." James stood up and walked up behind his wife, putting his arms around her waist. "Sleep tight Harry, watch over Padfoot here." He said. Little did they know this was the last time they would ever see their son. Saying Goodbye to Sirius, the two Potters left via apparation, back to their house for a romantic night.

November 18,1981

Random Street in Wales

1:36 a.m.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, PETER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT? WHY'D YOU BETRAY JAMES AND LILY?" Sirius yelled at the cornered Peter Pettigrew. "W-w-w-what do y-y-you m-m-mean, Sirius?" Peter stammered in a mix of fake fear and real fear of his friend. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Sirius yelled. Sirius was very disdraught at the moment.

(Flashback)

Yesterday morning, Sirius had joyfully walked down the stairs after he heard someone floo into the kitchen. Expecting James and/or Lily, he walked in planning to tease them about their romantic night. "So James, you make a…" Sirius trailed off when he noticed a very somber looking Albus Dumbledore. A closer look showed a small bundle of green blankets with one Harry Potter sleeping inside.

Turning towards Sirius, Albus said, "Please sit Sirius. I have some grave news." Getting really worried and confused, Sirius did as he was instructed asking the Headmaster what happened. "I think we both know what happened Sirius. Last night the Potters were attacked in their home by the remaining Death Eaters." Sirius crumpled up in his seat. After a couple of minutes he looked up and asked, "What happened? Are they alright? And what do you mean I betrayed them? You were there for when we cast the Fidelius Charm!" Albus looked Sirius over before saying, "I'll amuse you for now. Last night the Potters were murdered by Death Eaters upset that their Lord was dead. Since you were their Secret Keeper it can be assumed that you told them where the Potters were."

"B-b-but, I'm not the Secret-Keeper. You and I both know that we decided Peter would be the best person to keep the secret!"

Albus gave Sirius a rather evil smile as he dicreately slipped his wand out of his pocket. "But no one else knows that, do they? It's our little secret.¹" And that's when the wards around Grimmauld place took effect. Albus was launched from the house, sadly taking the poor upset little Harry with him. Albus landed sharply on his ass saving Harry from a rough landing himself. As Albus got to feet he thought he heard the late Mrs. Black yell, "AND STAY OUT!"

(End Flashback)

"Lily and James are dead because of you!" Sirius continued to yell at his former friend. Sirius was so focused on Peter, that he never noticed the Aurors apparating behind them, but Peter did. Pretending to still cower in fear from the man pointing his wand at him, Peter slipped his wand into the hand behind his back. "I-I-I don't k-k-know w-what your t-t-talking about S-S-Sirius, my o-old f-f-f-friend. Y-y-y-you w-were the P-P-Potter's S-Secret-Keeper." Peter stuttered. "Don't fucking lie to me Peter!" Sirius yelled as he threw a reducto at the little man. Barely dodging the curse, Peter sent his own curse down the alley, towards the muggle filled street.

The chaos that followed would give the Ministry of Magic many weeks of headaches, cramped hands, and even more headaches. A grand total of 17 people were killed that night, including 13 muggles, 2 Aurors, and…

…one Peter Pettigrew.

**Meanwhile**

November 18, 1981

Private Drive, Surrey

1:15 a.m.

"Hand me Harry, Hagrid." Dumbledore commanded in his grandfather voice. The half-giant passed the Headmaster the bundle of blankets that contained Harry. As he handed Dumbledore the recent orphan, Hagrid had silent tears running down his face into his tangled black beard. Professor McMonagoll stood next to Hagrid comforting as best she could. Dumbledore slowly walked up the drive of number four and onto the porch. Stooping down, he placed young Harry on the top step, along with a letter to the Dursley's. Standing back up, the three magical left Surrey. Dumbledore was the last one to leave. Before he apparated, he turned back to look at the boy. He loved making people miserable, and he knew that by making this boy grow up with his aunt and uncle would ensure that he would be miserable for a long time.

A/N: So that's the first chapter. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up Different

Chapter 2: Growing Up Different

A/N: I would first like to apologize profoundly for the extraordinary long delay in my posting of this chapter. I have been very busy lately, but have continued to write this story out. I hope to have Chapter 3 posted by the end of this weekend if not, then by Monday.

A/N 2: I want to thank everyone that took the time to read my story and for all the reviews. I would like to also say to Cinsir, I completely agree with the fact that Dumbledore needs a better reason for why he wants Harry. So if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to mention them and I'll try to make a change to it. Well that's my bit and now on with the show.

Chapter 2: Growing Up Different

Harry Potter grew up with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. They seemed to hate young Harry with a passion. They beat him on a regular basis, forced him to clean their house, and punished him if something went wrong; even if he wasn't even capable of doing it, like making his hair grow back in one night after his aunt had given him a horrible haircut. His cousin, Dudley, made things worse by bulling him at school and frightening almost everyone away.

Harry would've had no friends if his neighbor and best friend, Hermione Granger, hadn't been just as bullied. Hermione was a small girl who had long, bushy brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes that complimented her hair. The only thing 'wrong' with her, was her two slightly overgrown front teeth.

The two kept no secrets from each other. Since they spent all their time together, they soon learned just how much they had in common. For instance, they were both born on July 31, they both loved books, neither of them could control their hair, and neither had good 'parental' figures.

Hermoine's home life was only slightly better than Harry's. She too was forced to keep the house clean, she was completely ignored by her parents (unless she didn't complete a chore), and she too was punished for the odd things that happened. They both came to hate the others guardians (for they refused to call them parents/family) for how they mistreated their charges.

The two friends were seen as 'Freaks' because they liked to read, and do their homework. They were out-casts and had only each other for support. Needless to say, the two grew up hating everything, except each other and their books.

Their hatred towards authority worsened when, at the age of six they finally tried to stand up to their guardians. They went to the local police station and told the on-duty officer at the front desk that they were being neglected and abused. The officer took them to their homes and went to have a chat with Vernon Dursley. The two children looked at each other hopefully. It seemed luck was finally on their side. Fifteen minutes later, the officer walked out of the living room slipping what looked like several 50 pound notes into his pocket. Fear set into Harry as he heard Vernon yell for him. "BOY! Get in here!"

"Hermione, get out of here!" Harry whispered as he stepped forward to enter the living room. Hermione fled from the house hearing a whimper of pain coming from Harry as she ran out the door. The result of their actions ended with Harry walking with a limp for several days, and the two losing their trust to all adults, especially those in power.

The duo spent most of their time in the library. They had discovered a force field of such from Dudley and his gang. Harry said once, "They're afraid of the library! They think they'll become smart, like us!" This quickly became one of their favorite sayings while hiding in the library.

As they grew older, the two children's attitude started to change. They soon started to act coldly towards all, where once the two were fearful and submissive to everyone. Of course, their guardians still put fear into them, and the duo never challenged them.

Private Drive, Surrey

25 July 1991

Today found the two children running out of their respective houses with two letters and an envelope, all made with parchment (I'm having Harry smarter and more cunning then cannon, so he hid his letter in his cupboard before handing the mail to Vernon on that fateful day).

"Harry, Harry! I've got great news!" Hermione yelled upon seeing Harry. He staggered as Hermione slammed into him, giving him a Hermy-hug. "I've got great news myself 'Mione!" Harry whispered in her ear.

Pulling back, Hermione gave Harry her toothy smile, one that was reserved for Harry alone. "What's your news, Harry?" She questioned. "It turns out, I'm a wizard, which would explain the odd things that happen around me. Anyways, I got into this boarding school called Hogwarts." Hermione squealed when what he said.

"Harry, I'm a witch! I got an invitation to the same school!" Delighted at knowing his best friend would be joining him on this new quest, Harry pulled her into another hug.

Pulling back from the hug, the two children started walking towards the town library, discussing what they thought they were going to be taught. When they got to the library, they gathered as many books as they could find on magic and witchcraft, and proceeded to their corner.

Once they had scoured the library for all the books, they started to go sort out which books were considered useful and which were useless. The useful books were placed on one end of the table, close to the next table, where a stern, elderly woman sat.

The two noted that this woman had on a dark green blouse, with a matching skirt that stopped at her knees. The two children ignored the woman and continued to organize their books. They got so focused on the organization, that they didn't notice the woman slip a small black book into their pile of 'useful' books.

After they had finished sorting the books, Harry and Hermione started looking towards their small pile of books left. They each grabbed one book and started to scour the contents. A few short moments later, Hermione closed her book, and headed up to the front desk of the library. She returned with a stack of papers and two pens (god I love pens). "It's so we can take notes of what we find," Hermione said to Harry when he shot her a confused glance. Harry gave a small nod and, grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and went back to reading, stopping occasionally to write down something he found.

The woman smiled slightly at the sight of these two children studying so diligently. She could tell that they would be Ravenclaws for sure.

Going through the pile, Harry eventually picked up the book the woman had slipped into their pile. Harry looked at for a second, not remembering adding to the pile. It was titled; _A Beginner's Guide to Magic: Muggleborns by Bathilda Bagshot_. He shrugged and started to read the book.

_Chapter 1_

_The muggleborn witch or wizard is one whose parents are muggles, or non-magical folk. They are often at a disadvantage in modern Britain, because of the pureblood families, families that have several generations of witches and wizards. These pureblooded families usually have high power in wizarding Britain, with the exception of the Weasley family which, in recent years has been labeled as blood-traitors. Several of these families have beliefs that muggleborns are inferior and have weaker magick then them. However, records from prominent magick schools can prove otherwise. During the 1970's two muggleborn students were considered to be the top of their classes, Lily Evans, Class of 1975, and Daniel Watson, Class of 1971. These two fine scholars excelled at their schools, Hogwarts and Beauxbaton respectively._

Harry blinked in surprise at what he had just read. "Hermione," he said in a whisper, remembering that he was in a library, "Hermione, look at this."

Hermione looked up from her book, "What Harry?" she moved closer to Harry and looked at the offered book. "I think we found a winner here, 'Mione!" Harry said in an excited whisper. Surprise showed on Hermione's face as she read the chapter Harry had read.

Her surprise soon turned to excitement as she continued to read. She sat down in the chair next to Harry, and together they started to read the book. _

They were just finishing Chapter 4 when they noticed, out of the corner of their eyes, someone sit down across from. Glancing up slightly, Harry noticed that the elderly lady he had noticed earlier. A sixth sense seemed to kick in and instinctively he knew that she was someone of authority, and so he tensed up._ I don't like the looks of her_ he thought to himself. Hermione noticed him tense, looked around to see why and tensed herself when she saw the woman.

Noticing that the woman seemed to want to talk to them, Harry initiated the conversation, "Can we help u ma'am?" speaking respectively to her, knowing that not doing could get him in trouble with his uncle.

Straightening up, the woman said, " Good morning, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am one of the teachers at Hogwarts." For a second, surprise showed on Harry's face before he slipped back into a calm poker face. It happened so fast, McGonagall wasn't even sure she saw it.

"Can you prove it Professor?" Hermione asked. McGonagall smiled and shook her head, "Not here dear. If we could head to your parents house so I may speak with them, I can show both you two and your parents magic," she replied.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and held a silent conversation, with just the way they could look at each other.

_Should we trust her?_ Harry asked.

_I don't know. She hasn't shown us any reason to. I say we take her to my house. At least my parents won't beat me just for inviting someone over._

_OK. I just hope that the Dursleys don't find out. _

" If you would follow me professor, I will take you to my parent's house, " Hermione said. Harry went and put the books away, except for the last one they were reading, which McGonagall took and put in the purse she carried with her.

Heading out f the library, led the professor the four blocks to their street, Private Drive. Walking up to the door of Number 5, Hermione lightly knocked before entering. "Mum! Dad! There's someone here to see you," Hermione said in a small voice that just reached the living room where her parents were.

The trio entered the living room and saw Daniel and Emma Granger. Daniel was a tall man with smooth muscles running down his arms. He had short sandy hair, complete with moustache, and blue eyes. Emma was short but not too short. She had a nice build, and had long, flowing brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"How may we help you Ma'am?" Daniel said as he stood up to great McGonagall. "I would like to wait for Harry's aunt and uncle, before I answer that sir. If you would wait, I will gladly explain what's going on, " was the response.

Taking his cue, Harry silently left the house to get Vernon and Petunia. Dread filled him as he walked into Number 4 and asked his aunt and uncle to follow him to the Granger's. together the three of them walked in as Emma came out with enough cups of tea for all the adults. Daniel and Vernon exchanged close friendly pleasantries, having talked before about their punishment of the two children in great detail.

Harry and Hermione tried as sneakily as possible to huddle together in a corner knowing that they were probably in for one hell of a beating by the end of the day. They knew of Dan and Vernon's afternoon talks. They were what led to Dan starting to hit Hermione in the first place. The punishment had started small, a spanking when he didn't do a chore correctly.

Now she was getting slugs to her body when she made mistakes, which were luckily not often. However, once a week after each afternoon discussion, both Harry and Hermione could expect a harsh beating for no reason other then Dan and Vernon playing a game to see who could get the most bruises without any of them being noticeable when the children were at school.

McGonagall started talking after everyone had taken a seat on the sofa. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Dursley. I am a professor at the boarding school that Harry and Hermione here, have been invited to. Now this school-"

"What do you mean they were 'invited'? We have Hermione down to attend public school. We never signed her up for any boarding school, nor have we received any letters from your school stating interest in Hermione." Dan Granger interrupted. Vernon nodded his agreeing with Dan, "Same with the Boy," he stated.

Harry and Hermione both shrunk in their corner, they had forgotten to tell their guardians about the letters they had received. With a shaking hand, Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to Vernon, Hermione was at his side handing hers to Daniel. Harry saw Dan and Vernon exchange smiles that he knew meant that another 'beating contest' would be coming soon.

Fearing the worst Harry and Hermione made their way back to their corer as quickly as they could without running.

Reading the list the two men handed them to their wives to read. "What does this mean, 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'?" Emma asked.

"Well, Mrs. Granger, your daughter is witch, but not the medieval witches with warts and newts. It means that your daughter can use magic." McGonagall replied. "Both Harry and Hermione can go to this school and learn how to control their magic lest they have a bout of accidental magic and have the non-magical population persecute them. Hogwarts is a school here in England, which will teach them hoe to control it."

Can you prove this 'magic'?" Vernon asked.

Without responding, McGonagall took out a small piece of wood, which Harry took to be a wand, and pointed it at an unoccupied chair. With a simple flick of the wand, the chair turned into a real life Siberian tiger. The tiger stretched its legs before it walked to Harry who froze.

_Don't show any fear and NEVER run_ Harry thought remembering a African Safari Tour Guide brochure he had found in the library.

The tiger lowered his to Harry's and sniffed him. Its mouth opened and its pink tongue rolled out of its mouth and rested on the bottom lip. Suddenly the large cat's tongue swiped up and licked Harry on the face several times.

Grinning, Harry reached up slowly and scratched the tiger's fluffy ear. Its eyes closed in contentment as Harry's fingers found the base of the ear and scratched the soft spot there.

As Harry pulled away, the tiger turned back into the chair which floated back to its original location in the living room. Instantly, Hermione had pulled him back into the corner, for he stepped out slightly to pet the tiger, and hugged him to ensure that there were no injuries on him from the tiger.

As Hermione hugged him, she could feel the scars that ran down his back from when his uncle had whipped him when he was nine and had accidentally burnt the toast, which unfortunately happened to be on Vernon's Birthday. She was the only person besides Vernon and Dan that knew of Harry being whipped. This is when Hermione had made a promise to kill Vernon someday for hurting her Harry.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as the adults started to talk again.

"Okay, you've proven this magic, but how will we pay for this school?" Dan asked. "I doubt it will be cheap." He added.

"Well Hogwarts offers loans to students who need it. They would not have to pay back the loan until they graduate after their seven years of schooling." McGonagall answered. Having heard about the Dursleys from Lily, McGonagall 'conveniently' forgot to mention that Harry was rich enough to pay for both students and any children he might have for several generations.

"May we take some time to discuss it?" Petunia asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started. At McGonagall's nod the four adults stood up and went into the kitchen for some privacy.

Harry and Hermione sat in silent anticipation. They knew exactly what their guardians were discussing, the pros and cons of this decision.

The pros: They would be rid of the 'Freaks', as they called them, for nine months a year; they wouldn't have to pay for them to go to school, since once they got out of the school they could force the two to pay off their own debt; and they wouldn't have to worry about being caught disciplining their charges.

The cons: they would make the 'Freaks' happy; the children might bring home that would attract the neighbors attention; the chores the kids usually did would have to be done by the adults.

However these cons could be fixed. The happiness could be easily be beaten out of them when they returned for the summer, they could take away all their school supplies and lock them up to keep them from doing something to get them recognized, and finally the adults could pile chores on the 'Freaks' all summer.

After ten minutes of deliberation the adults came back into the living room with their decision. "We have decided to let both Harry and Hermione go to this school. Under the condition that they don't come back until the summer break, and that we do not get stuck with their loan bill," Dan said, speaking for the group.

"That will not be a problem. The school keeps its doors open during all holidays, and the loan can be put down in the children's names. If you would like, I can take these two to get their school supplies and set up the loans today, so that you won't have to worry about it."

And so with the guardians approval, the Deputy Headmistress and the two children headed out the door, ready to take their first few steps down the path to darkness.

A/N: Again thank you for waiting for this next installment of Rise of A New Lord, and if you'll kindly, R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts and Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Gringotts and Diagon Alley

A/N: Here I am with Chapter 3. This chapter just seemed to get away from when I was writing it and turned into a huge Ch. Hope you like it!

Chapter 3: Gringotts and Diagon Alley

Harry and Hermione followed their new teacher to white sedan that was parked on the street. The children clambered into the back seat as McGonagall got in on the driver's side.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a confused glance. They hadn't expected to get to a magical market by using such a normal mode of transportation.

The trip to London was filled with McGonagall telling the two what they could expect at Diagon Alley. She told them about the goblins, she told them about Olivanders, and of course she told them about Flourish and Blotts, the book store.

When they reached downtown London, the confused children stepped out in front of a rundown store that had a closed signed hanging from the door. However, McGonagall walked straight up to it and ushered the two inside saying, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

Surprise was evident on Harry's face as when he entered the thought to be empty store; he found it to be quite full and well managed. Harry instantly noticed that they were in an inn of sorts, because there were people that were carrying personal belongings with them down a set of stairs in the back.

Looking around he noticed everyone was dressed oddly. In one corner, a young couple sat. The girl had on bright pink robes and her companion had navy blue ones on. A man at the bar was wearing black robes that seemed to cover every piece of skin, including his face.

McGonagall led the two through the inn to a door situated at the back of the store. She opened and led them to a courtyard that was encased in a brick wall. McGonagall headed to the opposite side and touched certain bricks with her wand.

Harry watched amazed as an archway formed and grew bigger and bigger. It finally stopped when all three could easily walk through arch at the same time. Stepping through, Harry and Hermione got their first look at Diagon Alley.

At one shop, cauldrons sat in the window, brewing potions inside them. In another, pets of all different types, sizes, and color sat in cages or lay on the counter. A third shop seemed to have brooms in them, for what reason, Harry had no idea, but the shops name was Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Harry and Hermione quickly followed McGonagall's brisk pace as she set off down the alley towards a large white building at the end. As they approached, Harry saw the word Gringotts, Written near the top of the building. Taking it for the name of the building, Harry followed the Deputy Headmistress up the steps to the double doors.

Before they entered, McGonagall paused and turned back to the children. "Inside Gringotts here, you'll see a different types of people. They are goblins, and they should not be trifled with. Several things to know is to always be polite, and never show your teeth when you smile. The goblins are a warrior race, and see that action as a challenge."

Upon entering the bank, Harry and Hermione got their first look at a goblin. The goblins were rather small with ears of varying sizes. Their skin was of varying shades of green as well (A/N: For my goblins, I'm using the WoW goblins. If you don't know what WoW is, I'm sorry, I can't help you there).

As they approached a free teller, the teacher handed Harry a small silver key. "This is your vault key Mr. Potter. You'll get to keep it since you the head of your family. Miss Granger, you will be setting up a trust fund vault," McGonagall told the pair.

They reached the teller and he looked over the counter at Harry, then Hermione before resting his gaze on the teacher. "How may I help you today, Minerva?" the goblin said directing his question at McGonagall.

"Good afternoon, Griphook." McGonagall said, "I have with me Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger. Mr. Potter would like to access his vault to pay for his schooling, while Miss Granger would like to set a Hogwarts Trust Vault for the same reason."

"Very well, that shouldn't be too hard." Griphook said. He then looked at Harry, "Do you know how much money you currently have in your vault, Mr. Potter?"

"No I do not, sir. Would I be able to get a statement for my vault?" Harry replied. For an answer, the goblin rummaged through his desk, then pulled a folder marked Potter Vault. "Here you go, Mr. Potter. That should be an up to date record of all your vaults transactions."

Harry thanked the goblin before reading the current amount in the vault. The number astonished him. He had six million Galleons! _Wait a minute, what's a Galleon? And how much is it worth in pounds? _ Harry thought. When he voiced his questions, the goblin told him, "A Galleon is the magical currency that is currently being used. One Galleon is worth five pounds as of right now's currency exchange."

Harry's jaw dropped at the revelation that he was rich. "A-and how much is it for one school year?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Roughly 100 Galleons Harry," she answered.

Harry got the answer he wanted and looked back at Griphook. "Mr. Griphook, sir. I would like to include Hermione's schooling expenses under my name. It would help her get the money she needs and will be one less thing for us to do today."

Hermione smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness, but made sure that she didn't show her teeth. She did however, hug Harry and whisper a quick 'thanks' in his ear. Pulling back from the hug, the three humans followed a second goblin down the entryway to wooden door.

They went through the door to a metal cart that was waiting for them to use. After everyone clambered in, the goblin started the cart at set the destination for Harry's vault, 643.

Harry found the cart ride to be rather un-enjoyable, and from Hermione's face, she agreed with him. The surprising part was McGonagall's reaction. She seemed to get 30 years younger during the ride as her face lit up at the exhilarating ride.

The cart finally stopped in front of the vault and Harry staggered out of the cart on unsteady feet. Hermione stumbled out after him nearly vomited, but since she had nothing in her stomach to spew, she only dry-heaved.

Harry was at her side, holding her hair up and rubbing her back, despite his own trembling knees. Hermione wiped her mouth and stood up straight. Together, they turned to look at the vault door.

The door was decorated with the Potter crest of two broadswords crossing in a 'X' formation. At the cross of the swords a wand lay, with the tip pointed towards the roof. This all lay on the belly of a large bird, a phoenix, which had its wings spread out as far they could reach.

Griphook and McGonagall were waiting for them to recover at the door, and once they did Griphook asked for the vault from Harry. Handing it over, Harry watched as the goblin put the key into the keyhole, gave it a turn and then opened the door.

Inside they saw piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. These piles only covered half the room. The other half was filled with robes, books, weapons, books, potion supplies, and even more books.

It took Griphook and McGonagall several minutes to get the children to stop trying to take all the books in the vault. Griphook gave them each a backpack that was inside the vault, and told them, "These two packs have undetectable extension charms on them as well a feather-light charm. You can carry as many books as you want to and not have to worry."

After gathering nearly all the books, Harry filled his money bag with needed gold for both himself and Hermione before they went back to the cart. The ride was the same as before with the exception that Harry actually leaned over the edge and threw up the tiny bit of breakfast he had left.

When they left Gringotts, McGonagall decided to take back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could rest and get something in their bodies.

Harry and Hermione shared a plate of food for lunch, because they were so use to getting so little to eat. McGonagall took notice of the two evenly dividing the food between each other, and almost asked about why they did this.

However, as she opened her mouth to ask the question, the Weasley family walked by, and their youngest son was with them.

McGonagall knew the youngest Weasley son, Ronald, was eleven and should be the same general size as Harry and Hermione. So she was surprised when she noticed how much tinier the two were compared to him.

She decided to keep quiet, but decided that she would be checking in on their home life. If there was one thing that would get the Scottish in her flaring, it was child abuse.

Their lunch was quiet, and afterwards McGonagall led the two to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where they got the required robes for school.

Seeing a muggle section, Harry headed over to it and realized he could buy some clothes for himself. Harry gave Hermione some money so she could get some clothes to buy herself, but she out right refused to put on the dress the Madame Malkin kept on trying to give her.

From there, they went to Potage's Cauldron Shop and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to gather their potion supplies. They each bought two semesters of potion ingredients, with McGonagall and the shop owners help.

They decided, or rather the deputy Headmistress decided, to head over to Olivanders next. They were just about to reach the door, when it was rather forcefully opened by a slightly overweight boy who looked to be the same age as the two kids.

He had short black hair, but unlike Harry's, his hair was perfectly combed to each side and had a sleek shine to it. On his forehead, clear for everyone to see, was a lightning shaped scar. He wore clothes that signified that he had money and was proud of it.

As he walked out he was staring revently at a long, thin box he was holding in his hands as if it was the Holy Grail. Not watching were he was going, he walked straight into Harry and Hermione. Harry stumbled away, but was able to catch himself befpore he fell. Hermione was not so luckily and landed rather painfull on her rear.

Harry was instantly at her side trying to help her up. She accepted his offered hand gratefully, and resisted the urge to run her butt as she stood back up.

The boy was unaffected by the coclision, but stopped when he noticed he had run them over. "Watch where you're going, Tiny!" the boy said in a nasty voice.

Harry immeadiately glared at the boy before responding heatedly, "WE were. You were the one that ran into us, because you couldn't look away from that box."

The boy huffed before he turned and stalked away from them. "What an arrogant brat!" Hermione nearly yelled. Harry nodded his head in agreement as McGonagall stood there shocked.

"You can't talk about the Boy-Who-Lived like that. He is the savior of our world. You two our going to school because of what he has done," McGonagall chided. "He was the one who defeated the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." (I swear J.K. Rowling had a thing for hyphens. No offense J.K. Please don't spite me. :D)

"You'd think a 'Hero' would know his manners," Hermione snarked, while Harry giggled.

Shaking her head, McGonagall opened the door to Olivanders and they all entered. Walking up to the counter, McGonagall waited patiently for Olivander's usual dramactic entry.

She didn't have to wait long as Mr. Olivander came sweeping up one of the rows behind the counter and glided up to the counter.

"Hello Professor, who might these two be?" Olivander said, startling Hermione. As he conversed with the professor, he moved around the counter, with a tape measurer in his hands.

"Hello to as well Mr. Olivander, This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger; they are both first years," McGonagall replied.

"Ahh, . I had the liberty of givings wands to both your parents when they came to my store. They could've accomplished a lot if they had not lost their lifes at such a young age. And with you, having just entered their lifes as well. " Mr Olivander seemed to look off into the wall as he remembered Harry's parents.

Shaking his head slightly Olivander turned back to the two before him, "Well, lets see what wands we can get you, eh?"

Walking off down the aisles, Olivander began plucking boxes at random off the the shelves. After he had gathered a small handful he returned to the counter and pulled two wands out their boxes. He put them into Harry and Hermione's hands and waited for a reaction from the wands.

Before Harry could figure out what to do with the wand, Olivander had taken it from his hand and replaced it woith another. He did the same with Hermione when nothing happened with the wand she held.

Olivander continued to replace the wands in their hands until on the eigth different try, the wand Hermione had in her hand sent blue sparks into the air. Olivander clapped in joy before takin the wand ad placing it back in its box, and then handing it back to Hermione.

"There we are Miss Granger. Twelve and a quarter inches, willow, with a Hippogriff tail feather core," Olivander said as he packeged it. Turning his attention onto Harry, he continued to try different wands. His smile seemed to grow as the pile of tried wands did.

Heading down aisle, Olivander gave a Harry a quizical look before he grabbed a box off the shelf. "Let's try this one. Thirteen inches, maple, with a Hippogriff tail feather, not unlike your friends."

As Harry grabbed the wand, he felt a warm sensation that started from his hand and traveled to the rest of his body. He watched amazed as blue sparks flew from the wand. Olivander took the wand and started to wrap it, looking at them curiously as did so.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Hary finally dared asked after several moments of being stared at. Olivanderblinked a couple times before he answered.

"No, nothings wrong. It's just that these two wands that I have for you two our what we call brothers. You see, the Hippogriff tail feather that resides in both wands, were given to me by the same Hippogriff. This means that your wands will function better when they are aired together, however, if they were to fight, their power would decrease and they would react to the others magic negatively.

"I can expect great things to come from the two of you if you maintain your friendship. Another thing that is surprising me, is that this is the second of a pair of wands that I sold today. The first was bought over fifty years ago, and it brother was sold just moments before you came in."

The children absorbed this information with awe evident on their faces. They were still in awe as they walked out of the store having paid for the wands. They continued down Diagon Alley stopping at the occaisonal store to gather the supplies they would need for school. They finally finished shopping around dinner time, after spending nearly an hour Flourish and Blotts. McGonagall had to literally pry the two away from the store aand limit how many books they bought.

After leaving the bookstore, they went back through the Leaky Cauldron, and back McGonagall's sedan. As they were driving home, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, with Harry falling asleep on the car's door soon after.

A/N: Had to end it on this sweet little moment for our two heros. Next chapter will be their first at Hogwarts. For those wondering which house they are gonna be in, I will let you decide. I should (can never get fanfic's site to work for me) have a poll on my profile with the choices I have for them. Thanx for reading and plz R&R.


End file.
